Kanto the Uprising
by Pokemaster 341
Summary: Team Rocket is rising again but nothing will stand in the way for a teen named Steven Kang. He will go through Kanto and fight the leaders while making friends. Also he will encounter a person he cares for. Will Steven be able to take down the Rockets or will he be able to fail at what his dad did.


Kanto the Uprising!

Chapter 1: The Dream

**Author's Note: Welcome to my new story Kanto the Uprising! Many of my friends have inspired me to write this story. I have been always trying to write out my ideas on this story, but it has always failed. Now for maybe three months or so I have been planning this story out, and I have finally figured out how this story will progress. Anyways enough talk from me let's get started. Enjoy!**

I heard a clunk sound as suddenly a white brightening flash came out. I blinded my eyes for darkness until I heard a man whispering to me, "You are destined to fight the world with this." I saw a Pokémon ball was in his hand then he handed the ball to me. Again the mysterious man spoke, "When the time is right this will be rightfully yours." As he spoke he kept pointing at the ball. As he kept pointing his finger to the ball I blinked in frustration as he passed away from my sight. Then I fell asleep into a trancelike dance.

Ring, ring, ring went the alarm clock. I turned the alarm clock off with my hand with a groan. Anyways my name is Steven Kang who lives in the small town of Pallet Town. Well I just turned ten yesterday for age starters. I also attended Pallet Pokémon School a very prestigious school that only allows the best students to come who know the true info of Pokémon. I also was the top student there even though I was only at least eight when I first started going to that school. Usually the average age that people go there is when their like in their early twenties or more. Surprisingly I passed the test the school gave me when I asked if I could join. I later told the administration that I would soon go away from the school and start my adventure as a trainer at the age of ten. They understood and gave me the final test before going which I passed with flying colors. Moving on from education is that I have a mom that's still living, but I have a dead dad. Surprisingly I have no idea what happened to my dad that day.

_Flashback_

_ I was getting ready for school until I heard a siren going near my house. I was actually pretty surprised if that was the police going to our house. I went outside looking at my mom crying while the policeman was trying to comfort her. I ran to their way asking what happened. My mom replied, "Your father died in an explosion in the ruins while he was researching…" I heard my mom's voice trailing off as she was crying, but she kept on going, "The police said that they only could find this but not his body…" She trailed off once again crying but holding the jacket that his father had worn. I looked very closely at it and found that there was some blood still on his jacket. I sniffed the blood, but the blood was very stale when I smelled it. I fought back holding tears as my mom wept. I felt so dead that my father had died in a stupid accident. I soon wept until a sound from the ground came. I looked and found a letter and a case. I soon read the letter of what my dad wrote._

_ Dear Son_

_I was going to give you this letter and this case on your tenth birthday, but if you have gotten this letter earlier than that then you may presume me as dead. I have been in the ruins for some time and found out an amazing discovery. The ruins of Unknown has lead me to a great piece of detail that there is a legendary stronger than Arceus! I'm very surprised that this legendary created the galaxies in return gave Arceus birth into this creation. Sadly I'm not the only ones looking for this piece of detail to summon this legendary. Team Rocket and their lot are still looking for the info and me. I'm very scared right Son. If I ever make it alive I'll never go back to those ruins but go somewhere else, so I could protect my only family. I have barely any time left, but I will make it out and run to my only safety I know._

_ From your beloved,_

_ Dad_

_ As I held the letter I felt a new fury for Team Rocket and whoever killed him. I felt a new pain coming in ready to take down and kill Team Rocket with my bare hands, but I knew it was worthless to do anything. I quickly hid the note from the police or my mom. When my mom saw the case she said, "Oh this is the case your dad first had when he entered the Indigo League his first one..." Again she started to cry. _

I soon was reading that same old letter again with renewed strength determined to win the Indigo League with my dad's case. After I read the letter I started to clean the bed. As I was cleaning I heard something that fell out of the ground. When I picked it up I remembered the dream about the strange man. I went downstairs holding the ball and telling my mom about the ball and the strange man. She explained a theory that could make sense. She said that the man could have used an illusion to appear before me, but it was actually a real person but just playing with my mind. I understood it and asked her if I could check on the ball if there was a Pokémon inside this. She agreed, and I left toward Professor Oak's laboratory. As I walked to his lab I found the three most unfortunate guys I had to meet with today. Their names were Lucky Seo, Brian Lee, and Shin Jung. Here let me give you guys a bit of information about them.

Lucky Seo is a guy who is a bit chubby and kind of looks like a "panda". Anyways his favorite hobbies are to taze people with his fingers, and also like to call people newb even though he is a bigger newb than me. Anyways one good nickname or insult which ever you prefer is to call this guy "fat panda". I mean I know it's a bit mean, but it's a very well suited name for him. Moving on is to Brian Lee, for some reason I cannot spell his name right as I always wanted to but his name is pretty hard to spell if you ask me. Anyways I could not hate him or like but one plain fact right in the open about him is that he is just plain annoying. I mean I could accept people being annoying for a little while, but this guy is annoying me 24/7 which mean he's annoying me every day. As part of his annoying schedule he likes to punish or torture people if he doesn't like them doing what he does, so you could say he's a huge tyrant. Sorry guys but no nickname for him. The last person I'm giving some info is Shin Jung. Shin Jung is the person I really hate out of all the three guys. One thing is that he always hurts me no matter what I do. He then calls me names like "skinny" or like "nerd". One of his new words of insult is "weakling". A very important thing I left out is that he is very violent and competitive. Last time I heard about him was that he actually punched and kicked a guy for just calling him names in basketball. Going back on topic is that I heard he has a very weak mom, but a dad who deserted his son and weak wife. Sometimes I feel really bad for him while other times I have a sudden hatred toward him. There's really no nickname for him, but out of these three guys I dislike them in a way you could not think of. Well I could also put in is that they are my rivals for Pokémon battles.

As I ran into them I could feel the first wave of attacks of them coming to me. I stopped where I stood, but out of nowhere Lucky pushed me hard as he could. I felt the force of the push as I tried to gain in ground, but then Brian put his foot out deliberately to trip me. As I fell to the ground I saw Shin coming up to me in his smirk of evil I hated to see. Instead of kicking me he spoke to me, "Like my little trap or opening celebration of being a trainer." He laughed as his cohorts laughed with him too. I glared at him with intense fury looking at him with a hatred my father never said to have instead I did. I stood back up until Lucky pushed me so hard I could feel the blood in my mouth as I bit my tongue really hard. I could not notice something came out of my pocket until Brian picked it up from the ground. I felt like a nightmare was coming up to me again. At last I heard their words, "Oh it seems like Mister Kang over here is trying to get his new Pokémon checked out." They all chucked at what Brian said to me. Instead of playing monkey in the middle they said, "Go poké ball." As a flash of white came out they saw a Pikachu standing there. With surprise from me the guys or bullies I should call them were laughing at the Pikachu making statements like 'He's so weak' or that 'I bet he's weaker than Steven'. As they were taking turns making fun of the Pikachu. The Pikachu could not take the insults anymore and shot out a wicked zap in front of my eyes. I laughed looking at these tough guys screaming with their own mouths until one by one they fell down on the floor like babies crying never to make fun of that Pikachu ever again.

I heard a door slam out in the back and saw Professor Oak running with those old legs. He asked me with a suspicious voice until he laid down his eyes at the three bullies. He then said, "Young man you better make yourself worthy, or else I'm calling the police on you." This made me blurt out what happened to me and the guys. He understood until I said my name. He exclaimed with sorrow, "I'm sorry what happened to your dad, but let's go inside and forget these guys." I agreed and went in with Pikachu who just waddled in like a penguin. We then sat down, and I asked about my dream and this Pokémon. He answered with complete honesty in his voice, "I have no explanation how that could have happened son but let me say is that," He stopped then spoke again, "That Pikachu may have to be returned to the wild if you are under aged to have a Pokémon at that young of an age." Until he asked me, "How old are you son?" With complete honesty I realized I was ten. I answered back, "Professor I'm ten years old right now." He looked surprised and said,

"You forgot didn't you." He asked.

"What did I forget sir." I replied with curiosity in my voice.

"That you're eligible to participate in the Indigo League." He replied as he face palmed himself.

I totally forgot as me as ten years old I was eligible to go and be a trainer. I asked him, "If I was a trainer right now could I have that Pikachu as my starter?" Oak replied to me

"Yes you could but do you want to be a trainer?"

"Yes I have always dreamed to be one." I answered back.

Oak then gave me a pokéball as he tried to return the Pikachu. The Pikachu used its tail and smashed the ball onto the ground. I saw the ball broken but the Professor spoke up, "This guy must not like balls right." Then Pikachu nodded its head. I felt joy as Pikachu went on my shoulder as I was about to leave Oak said; "Once you get to Viridian City tell Nurse Joy you are registering for the league." I nodded my head as I opened the door. I felt this was the start of my new adventure.

**Mysterious Man's POV**

"Good job Gengar." I exclaimed at my Pokémon. Gengar nodded in happiness as I spoke, "Nice illusion you made." After that I returned Gengar back. I went through the forest hoping it was my only safety to be there. I went through the forest limping on my good leg from the explosion those Voltorb caused to me in the ruins. I kept on going until I heard a voice saying to me, "You won't get out Mister until we have a little battle." I smirked and said, "Fine but if I win I get to tie you up and you leave me alone." The man nodded. He sent out a Weezing. I smirked and sent out my Salamence. The Salamence roared with fury.

**Author's Note: Who was that mysterious man? Will Steven ever reencounter those bullies? Well that's it. Also Read and Review!**


End file.
